This invention is directed to portable coolers and ice chest that is an improvement over coolers and ice chests known heretofore.
Coolers are well known in the form of boxes with a lid and usually two handles for carrying, by one or two persons. When they are loaded they are usually heavy and awkward to carry, can cause a user to strain their back, or request someone to help carry the cooler, which can be inconvenient at times. Sometimes a user must limit what they put into the cooler to lighten it for carrying.